Because of limited availability of processing resources and applications, computer-network users must often rely on multiple network devices to accomplish a particular processing task. For example, data on a first network device may be required by a second network device, but in a different format and unit of measure. Because the first and second devices may lack sufficient processing resources and/or conversion applications, additional network devices may be required to complete the task. However, there is no guarantee that a network device having the required application will have sufficient processing resources, or vice versa.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of embodiments of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.